The Chance of a Lifetime
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: ItaSaku Oneshot AU (Alternative Universe) He was tired from his plain flight and just wanted to go home and then he saw her. She was sitting on the airports floor and was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen..


**Pairing **ItaSaku

**Genre **Romance/Drama

**Type **Oneshot

**Disclaimer **"Naruto" does not belong to me but to its rightful owner/s.

**Rating **K+

A Lifetime chance

Pink luggage beside her

A half wrinkled, light blue coat covering her petite figure down to her ankles

Her legs put under her bottom

Creamy, skinny hands with long feminine fingers covering her face

_She is crying_ – he thought, not even thinking of stopping observing her. The raven haired man did not know why his eyes were so fond of this little, fragile female. He felt like his eyes were glued to her form, not wanting to miss any of her tiny, smooth movements.

A bag lies in front of her and on top it is a half opened cellphone - _Probably a Motorola._ A crowd of men is slowly forming around her, noticing her sheepishness. They look at the female like a beast at its prey – _Like I let them do as they please.._

The raven haired man quickened his steps and before he had a chance to even realize his actions he offered her a hand. The woman gasped at his actions. Only when she looked at him with her bright emerald , a little swollen, eyes he noticed something odd – _….She has pink hair – _was his first thought after they stared at each other .The pinkette finally took his hand and stood up. She stopped crying crocodile tears and was just a slightly sobbing. He then proceeded gathering her belongings which were thrown all over the floor. Seconds later the ravenette remembered about the ,now larger, crowd of frivolous men. He emitted a killing aura and sent them a deadly glare, they immediately disappeared.

The male turned to the cause of all the commotion. He then offered her to go together to a nearly placed coffee shop. A business trip sure was tiring hence the only thing the clearly exhausted male wanted was a hot drink and a good night's sleep.

Noticing she sent him a slight nod of agreement they started exiting the airport.

During their walk to his favored coffee shop the ravenette examined her physical appearance.

_She barely reaches my shoulders. Her body is so fragile, slim and small, just like a cherry blossom leaf. So many openings, if people would like to crush her, they would just need to touch her and she would break. . ._

Her appearance, everything about this female - _the shoulder length , definitely silky hair, these green, vital eyes, her slim, fluffy lips, delicious looking neck, doll like arms and legs, perfect curves, decent looking clothes_ – made him want to protect her.

Both entered the store at the same moment bumping into each other. The male quickly secured her back stopping her - otherwise to happen – fall. He was to loose his composure at the feeling of her back pushing slightly into his chest. Any other male would blush or chuckle but not this ice block thing of man.

They sat at a table and out of nowhere a thought, no…, a feeling.., crossed his mind. He felt so at ease having her around, his exhaustion went away with just looking at her. Moreover, he felt like actually wanting to talk – the first time since ever. Then he was sure of it – _This is a lifetime chance _. Moments after he realized this simple fact the pinkette cleared her throat and started to speak with a shaky voice.

_I am Haruno Sakura. Sir, thank you very much for helping me. Back then.. I..I had a .. well, I guess it's called "mental breakdown". …I received.. a very sad message.. _

The man straightened his composure and berated himself which kind of answer he should give. She clearly is hurt, upset, sad and everything a human is at the moment of a so called _"mental breakdown" . _It is no secret that he is not and never be used to such situations, at all. However, the urge to comfort this half sobbing female is much more stronger. The man smiles – impossible but true– and answers –

_It is nice to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is Uchiha Itachi. There is no need to thank me, Sakura. I wanted to help you and did the most appropriate act to accomplish my selfish wish. Please do not explain your.. cause of the current situation, I can clearly see it hurts you too much to talk about it right now and I do not wish to see you hurt nor sad. I can wait and I will be very pleased if you'd let me to." _

There was no word to describe the surprise on Sakura's face. Itachi felt his heart ache and jump up to his throat the second he saw her smile with crystal clear tears gathering in her eyes. It was a mystery to him how this hilarious, delicate, bubble gum haired girl managed to make him feel like that. Taking a sip of the just bought coffee he thought – _Indeed. This is definitely my life time chance._


End file.
